


Dance with the devil

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Danza del fuoco [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo è un giovane capitano dei Varia e Xanxus ai suoi occhi è come un demone.Scritta su: http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Breaking-Benjamin_20304/traduzione-Dance-With-the-Devil-1963789; Dance With the DevilScritta col prompt del p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Squalo Superbi/Xanxus	I'm just an angel that's fallen from grace, in a weak moment in doubt of my faith, I danced with the devil and I'm so ashemed, he never mentioned that I'd have to pay





	1. Chapter 1

Dance with the devil

 

La luce pallida del sole illuminava il lungo corridoio, facendo allungare le ombre sul pavimento di marmo, coprendo in parte la base delle alte e lisce colonne di legno che sostenevano il soppalco della scala.

Squalo era nascosto in uno degli angoli che si creava tra le colonne, intento a stringere la protesi che aveva al posto della mano, coperta da un guanto, sfiorando con le nocche le venature degli scomparti segreti della sua spada. La lama riluceva, catturando i raggi del sole che si allungavano fino a lì.

Si voltò udendo dei passi risuonare e impallidì, aderendo con la schiena alla parete, riconoscendo Xanxus.

“Sembri aver visto un fantasma, feccia. Sono morti i miei fratellastri, non io” ringhiò.

< Lo so, mi sorprende tu te ne vada in giro così a muso duro. So che sei coraggioso, ma il Nono ha incolpato te. Non è saggio fomentare le sue ire! > pensò Superbi, rabbrividendo.

“So che molti hanno già messo in giro la voce che io sia così indifeso da essere il prossimo, ma non pensavo fossi tra loro” ringhiò Xanxus. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Squalo impallidì, volse lo sguardo e arrossì, notando che il Boss non distoglieva gli occhi dalla sua figura e aderì totalmente alla parete. "Il Nono era stato chiaro sullo starmi lontano..." esalò.

Xanxus gli si mise davanti.

"Tu non vuoi vedermi?" domandò gelido.

"Voooi" esalò Superbi.

Xanxus gli afferrò il mento e gli voltò la testa, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. "Tu cosa vuoi, mia superbia?" ringhiò. Gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio e sussurrò: “Chiudi gli occhi e dirmi cosa c’è di sbagliato nello stare insieme”.

Squalo deglutì rumorosamente.

“Abbiamo disobbedito abbastanza fino ad ora” biascicò.

< I giorni sono passati, volati. Non ci siamo resi conto fino a che punto ci siamo spinti. In realtà è facile trovare cosa c’è di sbagliato. Io desidero appartenere a te, non al Vecchio e lui lo sa, ne è geloso > pensò.

“Riesco a vedere dietro queste frasi vuote. Sono menzogne, dimmi… Cosa vuoi?” domandò.

“Stare con te” ammise Squalo in un soffio.

< Nonostante tutto mi è più facile trovare ciò che è giusto nello stare insieme. Sei un dannato demone tentatore che seguire fin nelle fiamme > pensò.

“Io credo solo in te e in quello che senti. Gli altri possono marcire all’inferno” ringhiò Xanxus.

Squalo gli accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano.

“Io credo in te, Boss” rispose.

< Ce ne andremo, da questo mondo così sbagliato. Ti porterò via con me, quando sarò boss, questa è una promessa > pensò Xanxus. Le sue doppie sopracciglia erano assottigliate.

Squalo lo baciò ripetutamente, mugolando, intrecciando le loro lingue, mentre Xanxus gli slacciava i pantaloni e glieli abbassava.

“Diremo addio a questo maledetto palazzo” disse Xanxus. Lo baciò con passio, scese fino al mento aguzzo, proseguì lungo il collo.

Squalo sganciò la spada, che cadde sul pavimento con un tintinnio metallico.

Xanxus si sfilò la casacca e la lasciò cadere per terra, si slacciò i pantaloni e li lasciò scendere fino alle caviglie; mentre Squalo si abbassò i pantaloni e gli avvolse i glutei con la gamba.

“Balla col diavolo questa notte” propose Xanxus, infilandogli la mano sotto l’intimo. Si sbarazzò nel proprio, il viso di Squalo era arrossato e accaldato, Superbi sentì la bocca secca. Iniziò a tremare d’eccitazione, mentre la stretta della mano di Xanxus si faceva sempre più ferrea.

“Sicuro che il diavolo non sia io?” chiese Squalo con un filo di voce.

“Ci ho pensato. I tuoi ‘freddi occhi morti’ rubano la mia anima e strisciano sotto la mia pelle. Non riesco a smettere di volerti, ma… No, credo proprio di essere io il demone” ribatté Xanxus. Lo penetrò con un dito di colpo, facendogli sfuggire un gemito prolungato.

Fece un verso roco, di gola e rise.

“Dimostramelo” esalò Squalo, mentre Xanxus entrava con un secondo dito. Superbi dimenò il bacino, facendosi preparare con un terzo dito, serrando gli occhi.

“Danza con me” lo invitò Xanxus e Squalo gli morse la spalla, mentre Xanxus entrava dentro di lui al posto delle sue dita.

< Sono solo un angelo che è caduto dalla grazia, in un momento di debolezza nel dubbio della mia fede. La statua di legno della chiesa mi giudica e sento il peso del rammarico del Nono.

Nato per obbedirgli, ho invece ballato con il diavolo e così ho infamato la mia anima.

Oh, amore, non ha mai detto che prezzo avrei dovuto pagare. Ho dannato tutto nell’ardore della sua passione, nel tramonto di desiderio degli occhi di Xanxus > pensò Squalo. Gettò indietro la schiena e si aggrappò alla schiena dell’altro, graffiandogli la pelle abbronzata. Strofinò la testa contro il muro su cui era appoggiato, il viso coperto dai capelli argentei e le labbra sporte, ansante.

< Non oso guardarlo neanche negli occhi… La mia bellezza è stata il peccato che lo ha reso da devoto figlio del nono a demone. Io ho dannato lui ed ora lui arde me >.

Xanxus gli palpeggiava la coscia, tenendogli sollevata la gamba affusolata.

“Tieni duro, ancora un po’” gli sussurrò con voce rauca.

Squalo gemeva con sempre maggiore forza, conficcò i denti aguzzi nel labbro inferiore fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue.

“Tieni duro…” ringhiò Xanxus.

“VOOOOIH!” sbraitò Squalo, arrivando all’apice.

Xanxus venne dentro di lui e Superbi si liberò a sua volta, ansimando rumorosamente, nel tentativo di riprendere aria.

Xanxus lo lasciò andare, sulla sua pelle pallida era rimasto il segno delle dita del suo boss.

“Rivestiti, prima che il Nono se ne accorga” disse, leccandogli la guancia.

“Anche tu, Boss del cazzo” ringhiò Squalo, si piegò in avanti e boccheggiò, serrando gli occhi. Aveva il viso madido di sudore e alcune ciocche gli erano rimaste aderite al viso.

 

 


	2. Ritorno dopo otto anni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Squalo Superbi/Xanxus Luce soffusa nella sala da pranzo.

Ritorno dopo otto anni

Squalo si strinse il pugno della protesi al petto, stringendo la propria divisa, sentiva il suo battito cardiaco accelerato risuonargli nelle orecchie, mentre camminava rapidamente nel corridoio.

< Otto anni… Dopo otto anni finalmente è tornato da noi… Otto dannatissimi anni, mi è sembrata un’eternità…

Però in questi otto anni il mio corpo è cambiato, io sono diverso. Se non dovessi più andargli bene? Si è fatto così aggressivo e solitario >. Deglutì rumorosamente, mentre la sua faccia era deformata dalla preoccupazione.

Raggiunse la porta doppia della sala da pranzo, serrò gli occhi e assunse un’espressione atona, abbassò la maniglia dorata ed entrò.

Xanxus era seduto a capotavola della grande tavolata, davanti ad un piatto sporco di sangue scuro e dei resti di una bistecca, con delle posate d’argento luride. L’ambiente era rischiarato dalla luce soffusa delle tre candele dell’unico candelabro acceso, di una mano più in là rispetto al bicchiere al fianco del piatto.

“Avrei preferito una pizza” borbottò Xanxus, allontanando il piatto da sé.

“Cazzo, ci ho messo tutta la giornata a preparare e tu solo questo hai da dire?!” sbraitò Squalo. Lo raggiunse e si piegò in avanti, tirando un pugno al tavolo, facendolo tremare.

Xanxus gli afferrò una ciocca argentea di capelli e lo attirò a sé, guardandolo negli occhi.

“La prossima volta, pizza. Capito feccia?” disse.

Squalo schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Voooooi! Brutto bastardo, non sei cambiato per niente!” sbraitò.

Xanxus gli strattonò di più la lunga ciocca di capelli e lo attirò a sé, avvicinando i loro visi.

“Fatta da te, lo capirò altrimenti. Sono stato sotto ghiaccio, non sotto i ferri di una cazzo di lobotomia” ringhiò.

Squalo appoggiò la fronte sulla sua, passandosi l’indice della mano sana sotto il naso.

“VOIH! Ho faticato per trovarti la carne migliore, lamentoso!”. Arrossì vedendo lo sguardo intenso di Xanxus e balzò all’indietro, liberandosi i capelli, mentre gli altri gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso affilato.

“Te ne vai, spazzatura? Vuoi lasciarmi solo?” domandò Xanxus, assottigliando gli occhi.

Squalo lo raggiunse e gli afferrò per il colletto della camicia, avvicinando di nuovo il suo viso a quello dell’altro, mischiando i loro fiati.

“Non ti lascerò mai da solo. So che ho sbagliato nel passato, boss, ma non avevo nessuna intenzione di abbandonarti. Mai!

D-devo… sfidarti…”. La sua voce decisa si fece titubante sul finale, mentre le sue gote erano in fiamme.

“Feccia, la prendi troppo sul serio” disse Xanxus. Con un colpo della mano fece volare a terra sia il piatto che il bicchiere che andarono in pezzi.

“Vooooi! Il mio servizi…”. Iniziò a dire Squalo, ma Xanxus lo baciò, zittendolo.

Squalo mugolò di piacere, sentendo la lingua dell’altro che invadeva la sua bocca, Xanxus lo fece stendere sul divano e gli si mise di sopra, continuando a baciarlo.

Lasciò cadere la casacca, con una mano iniziò a slacciargli la divisa da Varia, mentre con l’altra si slacciava la cravatta.

Squalo riprese fiato quando Xanxus si staccò e arrossì.

“N-non credo… tu sia già nelle condizioni…” esalò Squalo, Xanxus lo zittì posandogli indice e medio sulle labbra accaldate.

“Ti ricordi quando l’abbiamo fatto su questo tavolo?” gli chiese.

Superbi deglutì rumorosamente, mentre l’altro armeggiava con le cinture e i pantaloni di entrambi.

“Credevo non fossi tipo da rivangare il passato” biascicò.

Xanxus gli liberò il petto ed iniziò a posargli dei baci avidamente, mordicchiandogli il capezzolo, Squalo gemette di piacere, con una mano gli accarezzò il viso sfiorandogli una delle piume, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava la gamba bollente.

“Tutte le volte che ti ho fatto mio sono affare a parte. Non dimentico ciò che mi appartiene” disse Xanxus.

< Mi sento continuamente precipitare nel vuoto, persino adesso mi sembra di essere inghiottito da un buco nero. Il Vecchio fa finta non sia successo niente, che sia caritatevole nel farmi grazia. Sa benissimo che mi ha condannato a una vita di debolezza, ma…

Si sbaglia se pensa che mi lascerò cadere nell’oscurità. Mi aggrapperò alla vita e al mio Squalo ad ogni costo. Sono il più forte dei Vongola e vedrà quanto è vero fino alla fine.

Voglio tornare a sentire Squalo qui, accanto a me, vero. Voglio poterlo possedere di nuovo > pensò.

“Allora, te lo ricordi?” ringhiò.

Squalo ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi e si sfilò le scarpe, aiutandolo a spogliarlo.

“Come potrei dimenticarlo? Stavi bevendo del the e ammisi per la prima volta che ti trovavo dannatamente sexy. Hai sputato anche l’anima per lo shock e poi hai fatto finta di ignorarmi. Io ti chiamavo e tu rimanevi voltato…

Vooooi! Quella volta era più imbarazzato di me” rispose. Sentì la mano di Xanxus accarezzargli la guancia, gli passò le dita sulla schiena possente. Lo sentì gemere quando gli sfiorò una delle cicatrici, ritirò la mano, ma Xanxus la prese nella propria.

“Io ricordo che ero arrabbiato, non imbarazzato…” mentì Xanxus. Gli morse una spalla e lo sentì mugolare, gli accarezzò i glutei e glieli strinse, strusciando il suo bassoventre contro quello dell’altro.

Finirono di spogliarsi, entrambi eccitati e con i membri umidi.

“Dino mi ripeteva tutti i giorni di stare attento, io venivo intenzionato soltanto a sfidarti e litigare, ma finivo per dire tutt’altro. Ogni volta tornavo a casa ricoperto di succhiotti e Cavallone mi sgridava…

Quella volta non fu da meno, rischiammo anche di farci scoprire a farlo in pieno giorno qui a tavola. Se fosse venuto uno degli uomini del Nono sarebbe stata la fine”. Finì di raccontare Squalo.

Xanxus gli mordicchiò il mento e gli leccò le labbra, iniziò a prepararlo con una mano, facendolo gemere. Squalo gli prese il membro tra le mani ed iniziò accarezzarlo tra le dita, Xanxus iniziò a fare degli ansiti rochi.

“Ero arrabbiato perché stavi lì a parlare. Preferivo averti tra le mani, mi piace quando gemi il mio nome” disse Xanxus.

Vide Squalo abbassare lo sguardo.

“Cazzo, no! Dannata Superbia idiota, manco un po’ di tempo e torni a farlo. Odio quando abbassi lo sguardo! Non devi farlo mai, davanti a nessuno!” sbraitò Xanxus.

Squalo gli lasciò andare il membro, sorpreso, ma continuò ad ansimare accaldato, mentre Xanxus entrava con un altro dito, continuando a prepararlo.

“S-sì… Boss” sussurrò Superbi. Sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, spalancò le gambe e sentì il peso del corpo di Xanxus sul proprio.

< Non sembra cambiato niente, in fondo > pensò e una lacrima gli rigò il viso, mentre aumentava il sorriso.

Xanxus fece scivolare le dita da lui.

“Senti feccia, se non vuoi…”. Iniziò a dire.

“BakaBoss, sei tu quello che riflette troppo. Prendimi” lo invogliò Squalo.

Xanxus entrò ed iniziò a dare delle spinte, Squalo si tendeva per assecondare i suoi movimenti, i loro muscoli erano tesi, mentre cercavano di non cadere di sotto.

Xanxus ignorò le fitte dovute alle cicatrici, alcune di esse apparvero, mentre non riusciva a nasconderle con il cielo. Una piuma di pappagallo cadde dai suoi capelli e finì sui resti del piatto, lì dove giaceva il coltello.

“XA-XANXUS… XANXUS!” invocava Squalo, desideroso.

I loro corpi ignudi, tesi nello sforzo e ricoperti di sudore, che si dimenavano sul tavolo, erano illuminati dalla luce soffusa delle candele, adesso a metà, che rischiarava sempre di meno la grande sala da pranzo.

I loro gemiti si fondevano, ora più rochi, ora più lunghi e desiderosi, inframmezzati da mugolii e ansiti affaticati.

“ _Mnh… aaah_ … N-non volevo… la-lasciarti… Mio Squalo… Mio… _Aah_ …”. La voce di Xanxus risultò spezzata, mentre chiedeva scusa tra i versi di piacere.

Squalo lo strinse con il braccio sano.

“Xanxus… Non andartene… _Mnaaa_ h…” supplicò, venendo.

Xanxus rallentò il ritmo, baciandolo sulle labbra, sulle lacrime che gli scendevano dagli occhi e sulla fronte, coperta in parte dai capelli argentei aderiti alla pelle sudata.

“Mai più… Squalo”. Venne, sporcandolo di sperma candido.

“Ti amo” ammise Squalo.

< In questi momenti, quando è così dolce, quasi tenero, non riesco a nasconderlo. Lo amo con tutto me stesso, è così piccolo e meraviglioso, così forte e travolgente. Mi fa bruciare e mi riscalda, voglio essere suo in eterno > pensò.

Xanxus scivolò fuori di lui e lo abbracciò, rimasero sdraiati, mentre la luce delle candele si affievoliva e si spegneva.

“Ti amo anch’io” si dichiarò piano il Boss dei Varia.


End file.
